The tales of a street rat
by Kayla Di'Angelo
Summary: A twist on the classic story of Aladdian.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Kayla"Addie said as we were jugmpin over a fruit cart in the kingdom of Atlanta.

" Hold up " I said looking at a big ring

" come on Angel". She said frantically

"I'ght." I caught up with her. she " did you get anything " I showed her the ring I snagged. I guess you can tell we're are thieves. We try to make it.

"Come on " She said breaking the loaf of bread with her knee." Hurry up eat" she gave half to it in my robes. I got up and instantly I ran into a slight skinned boy with black hair and ratry robes.

"Hey, you must be new."I said

"Yeah,"he looked behind him guard where chasing him. I stood in front of him. The guard instantly stopped the head was a man named Zeke.

"Thank you for finding my brother." I said taking his wrist." Mama was worried about you." He looked at him funny. I gave him a wink.

"He was stealing for Katie's cart." He said.

"Shame on you I'm telling ma." I pulled him away from the cart.

"Who are you." He whispered

"The girl who saved your hide from getting you hand chopped off." I said." Kayla but you can call me Angel"

"Thank you" he said "Jamal but you can call me Mal" I turned around Addie was behind me.

"It was good what you did for the prince but get him back to the palace be for the guards think we kidnapped his."she said. I could barely tell he was the prince.

" Yeah, I need my hands to eat." I said playfully


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey there she is get her." One of the guards said we got chased from the street to the castle .

"How are you gonna get over." He asked. I saw a bamboo stem and valted over the wall

"I don't know how you getting over but I'm taking the conclusion that you ain't that bright." I said getting on the top of the gate. I gave him a little help. We jumped over the palace gate.

"Thank you." He said he kissed my hand.

" Hey, I think the prince should at least have all his ligiments." I said "might not run the country right cause I'm still gonna be running from the guards. "

"What about if you don't have don't have to run from the guards and you wouldn't have to steal. "He said . I laughed .

" you joking right. If your not you gotta take Addie,Roxie, Ms Oleary no deal" I said

" who's Roxie."he asked

"Little sister ms Oleary is our tiger." I said.

" okay I'll send the guards to get you." He said. I interjected quickly.

" No, me and the guards do get along I hope you can tell." I said

" Okay well I'll come with you to make sure you're okay."he said I rolled my eyes.

" Okay but I don't need a baby sitter. " I said. I jumped on the wall. He waved to me and held up ten fingers with meant to say ten minutes and jumped over the other side. I sighed heavily and walked back to the sleeping place with was about a 3 mile run.

" Hey angel how was the royal highness?" Addie asked. She picked a big peacock feather and stuck it in her hair a bowed.

" Shut up, he's nice were the cub?" I pulled back a sher cloth and reveled a little six year old with black hair like us dark chocolate skin with beautiful sea green was playing with a small ting a got for her one day

" Hey Roxie." I said she looked up she smiled and hugged me tight.

" Kayla, did you bring me anything to eat?"she asked

" Yeah"I gave her my share of bread." I heard a low growl behind me. The black tiger cub was growling at me. "I got you something too." I always stopped by a meat cart a lady always gives me the biggest turkey leg and she says give it to Roxie shes a veggie lovers so I give it to Ms Oleary.

" Uh, what did the prince say to you?" Addie asked.

"Hey said we could stay in the palace .I do get him." I said.I sat beside Roxie and cuddled her.

" I could figure him out for you." She said.

"Stop actin like a complete slut. " I said rolling my eyes. Addie has a tendency to sleep with a rich suitors and men with money. She pouted.

" Ruining my vibe." She said.

" Uh exuse me Angel your ten minutes are up." A voice said loudly.

"You two pack up as much as you possibly can. " I said. I went out the prince was in this royal attire. Red robes.

" you said ten minutes you scared me" I said.

"Well, I like to be early." He said. Roxie came out with a silk was tied in a knot, It looked heavy. I picked it up.

" Where done." She said.

" well you must he Roxie." He said he poked her cheek.

" Uh I'm not fake you don't have to poke me." She said.

" she's adorable" Addie came out. His jaw dropped.

" Damn she fine." He whispered. I rolled my eyes at his whole going to the pa,ace is gonna to take Addie sleeping with someone again


End file.
